my life
by latuacantanteec
Summary: bella and others are adopted by army huzzy and wife Esme and carlise as kidz. Edward has an obsession wit bella and proclaims he loves her. the kids are left alone while thir prnts are away on a mission


" im going to bed" i called down to my brothers and sisters. My adopted ones. My name is Isabella Cullen. I one of my other five siblings was adopted. My brothers are Emmett , Jasper and Edward, and my sisters are Rosalie and Alice. We are considered the most popular family in our school. Alice and Jasper are together , and so are Rose and Emmett. Sadly i share a room with Edward. But its more his room then mine. Im always being kicked out of it so he can fuck some chick. I laughed. He is such a player. I walked in and fell to my bed. I woke up with a major head ache. "Bella" Alice sang. I groaned. "Alice get lost im trying to sleep" Edward yelled. I looked at the clock it was12:30. I had an idea. I got up and ran down stairs. He had a date in an hour. I smiled. " ali, help me poor water on Edward" i said. She smiled and we ran upstairs. We snuck into the room and hovered over him. His girlfriend which we all hated, didn't like a grumpy Eddie. I laughed. He hated being called that. Alice and i both had a bucket of water. " 1.2..3" i said then nodded. We both poured the water on him and ran. He hopped out of the bed and followed us. Alice and i were fast but he was faster. I was behind Alice and Edward lunged for me. I fell to the floor with him on top of me. I heard the front door open and close. My eyes widened. "Mom and Dad" we both whispered. Don't get us wrong our parents where great. But they had many rules. Especially since they where always away on missions for the army. Yes we are army brats and we move a lot. Only when mom and dad come home that meant that we were moving or we were in trouble. Edward was in charge of us basically. He was the one they trusted the most out of all six of us. " Edward i swear, i will kill you if you tell them" i said, he smirked.

I looked at him with innocense. " Edward please" i pleaded. He laughed and pulled me with him. We went down stairs to face them. Emmett and Jasper ( my biological brothers) looked at me and Edward. Rose and Alice ( Edwards biological sisters) looked scared. Carlisle and Esme always believed Edward. All of my brothers and sisters minus Edward looked worried, Edward had me elbow in his hand. I mouthed 'help me' to Emmett, but he shrugged. And mouthed back ' cant'. I looked back to Edward. " ill tell them about what you did in the room and how you kick me out all the time" i whispered so only he could here, "and i have witnesses" i added. Carlisle and Esme entered the room. I smiled. " good morning Carlisle and Esme" i said sweetly. They smiled. " well kids we are moving again." Esme said. We all groaned. Why did we have to go with them. I mean they are never home any way. " so go pack" they yelled at us. Edward still had my arm and pulled me over to Esme and Carlisle. " Carlisle Esme, Bella thought it would be funny to pour water on me this morning so now my bedding and bed are soaked." Edward said. I looked up innocently at my parents. " i did it because he keeps kicking me out so he can fuck a girl." i said. They stared at us in horror . " i really hope your joking. There is no way you two are sharing a room anymore" Esme said.

AFTER THE MOVE:

i now share a room with Alice and Rose. They where the best. Although i felt bad because they couldn't be with my brothers. Our parents said that it isn't right and they want all girls in one room. Ugh. And the others get there own room! Edward got another girlfriend that we all could not stand. She use to be my friend. I was walking down the steps to the kitchen when i saw the whore her self sauntering though my fridge. " um Jess what are you doing" i asked. She turned and glared at me. " im making something to eat for Edward." she said. I laughed. " Jess take my advice go up there and tell him that i fell down the stair case, when he sees that i didn't he'll ask you where his food is, and i will tell him to get it himself. You're a guest in this house. You shouldn't be doing this" i said. She laughed. " Bells you gotta so get laid." she said.

" Besides Edward doesn't care about you" she sneered. " now go away slut" she yelled at me. Then everyone besides Edward ran down. " what's going on in here" rose yelled. She never liked Jess. Edward came down. He sighed and put his arm around Jess. " Bella just wants attention" he said and walked away. I was pissed. " im going to the drags" i hissed and left, they all new i did that so i could relax. However it was very dangerous. Carlisle and Esme new about it. They just told me to be carful. I was driving fast when i hit a speed bump and my windshield cracked and a shard came and sliced me across my torso. I pulled over to examine myself. I was bleeding massively. I went to the hospital. I was met by Emmett and Jasper. And surprisingly Edward. I walked up to them but they pushed me into a wheel chair. " guys i can walk. Im not dying" i said. But i felt dizzy. The last look i saw was from Edward. He had lust and worry in his eyes. Then it went black. I woke up to a stinging pain. " glad to see your up. Im just finishing your stitches" the doctor said. I nodded. When he was done i walked out. "Em im ready to leave" i said. He looked up and smiled. We got into the car and drove home. I knew i wouldn't be driving in the drags for a wile. We got home and Emmett took me upstairs. " Alice you did what" i screamed.

It turns out that tomorrow evening i will be in the Forks high school talent show singing.

THE NEXT DAY:

i cant believe this. Im singing. Tonight. Less then five hours away. I chose the song if you seek Amy buy Brittany Spears

stage fright has never been a good thing for me. I was up first so i began

After i was done i was greeted by my family. And the whore. She glared at me. I smiled at her.

" ugh, Bella you are such a wanna be. Your probably faking being hurt to" she yelled at me. Edward stood behind me. " really you think im faking Jessica." i lifted my shirt up so she could see the gash. " tell me im faking it now" i said, "ew. You're a fucking emo" she screeched. " that's it" i screamed and i launched for her. But Edward caught me. " Bella calm down" he yelled. I stared at him. He was taking her side. " are you kidding me. You saw how i came into the E.R. and your taking her side. I cant believe you" i screamed. " uh Jess ill see you at the house" Edward said. That did it. I punched him in his jaw and he stumbled backwards . " there is no way in hell she is coming over. I will lock you both out if i have to. I don't want that leech anywhere near the house." i screamed. Emmett and Jasper had already left with Alice. "Bells what are you doing" rose shrieked. " don't ask me what i did it was all her fault. She called me Emo. Rose you know what its like." yelled at her. She flipped out. " rose how much did you have to drink" i asked her. She said that someone spiked the drinks they were handing out. Then she hit me. " what the hell rose" i yelled. I was about to launch for her when Edwards hands came around me. " Bella get a hold of your self" he yelled at me. The truth was that i couldn't get a hold of myself. I was past that. My past of fighting kicked in. When i was five i was put into street fighting rings. And i would always win. It was true that all i was use to was street fighting and racing. But that was me. " Edward let go of me. Your going to get yourself hurt. I have to go" i said. He new about my past. I spun around and looked at him " i need to go Edward. Let go" i pleaded. He shook his head. " bella your totally out of it there is no way im letting you go. Your coming home. With me an rose" he said. He knew what happened last time. I didn't come home for three weeks. I glared at him. " i will hurt you" i said. He didn't let go. It wasn't long before i was fighting Edward. " Bella CALM DOWN" he yelled at me. He was strong and had me pinned against the wall. I was still struggling. He had enough time to call someone to get sedatives. When they came, Edward stuck one into me and almost immediately i calmed down. He carried me out to the car, seeing that i was almost asleep. Rose was there looking worried.

The next morning i woke up in Edwards Bed? I sat up and looked around. Why was i here?

Edward was in the room. Sleeping next to me. Only he had his hands around my waist, so i couldn't get up. But the strange thing was Jess was standing there in the middle of the room glaring at me and Edward. " oh my god" i yelled. Edward's head shot up and he turned to me. Then he saw Jessica. " what the hell Lauren" he yelled. Little did he now that she was Laurens cousin. " my name is Jessica and what is she doing in here" she screamed. Then i had a headache. " i mean Jessica get out. You're the reason she's in here. You're tearing up my family. It is over and i never want to see you or you cousin again" Edward yelled. I tried to get up but he held me back with a laugh. " where do you think your going" he asked. I looked at him. " to my room" i said. "No your not" he said, i looked at him confused. " why not" i asked. He laughed.

" if you think your getting out of this room then you are terribly wrong." he whispered. " let go of me Edward. You drugged me last night. I do not want to deal with anyone right now" i whispered back.. I struggled to get away from him but he wouldn't let go. I glared at him. " what's your problem. Let go of me" i yelled. He shook his head, "EMMETT JASPER HELP" i screamed. Emmett came busting threw the door. " oh well i didn't need to see that. When Edward saw Emmett and Jasper he let go of me and i bolted away from him. " thanks guys" i said. I saw Alice and Rose in the kitchen. " hey bells we are going shopping today, you coming" Rose asked. " na i need some sleep and a shower" i said. After they all left i went into the shower. It felt good to relax. When i walked pass Emmett 's room i heard nothing, and the same with Jasper's. how did they get the guys to go. They are good. My room was empty meaning i could sleep in peace. But it was at the end of the hall. Just as i passed Edwards door which was open arms grabbed me.

They dragged me into his room, and the door was shut. I looked to see Edward standing by the door. " hello Bella." he said. Why was he smiling, he never dose that unless he's about to have sex. " um Edward, im freezing and i kinda have to go see Mike" i said. He laughed. He came up to me and pinned me against the wall and whispered " your not going anywhere love" i shivered.

He was my brother i couldn't do this. Well not my real brother but still. " get off of me" i said. He had me wrist above my head. " now why would i do that. Besides, you need to be punished for what you did last night Isabella" he said. I had a towel around me and he was looking at me with such lust. I became scared. " Edward what are you doing" i asked as he started to grind. " you feel that. That's what you do to me Bella. You don't understand how much i love you. But you will soon find out." he said. After i was fucked, he laid me down on his bed. "You should sleep" he said. He was right. Alice and Rose would be home and so would the others. I looked into his eyes. "Im fine. Now let go of me" i said.. He laughed. " no, you need some sleep and besides your moving into this room." he said. I stared at him. " no im not, and hat about Carlisle and Esme. They don't want us to live together" i said. He laughed. " they call before we move" he said. I glared at him. " what will Ali and Rose say to this" i asked. He laughed again. " they would be more then happy to help move you in here, i mean its not like your going to need a bed." he said. "Edward if you think im staying in here then you have another thing coming" i yelled.. " and what would that be" he asked.. "try having your ass kicked into next year" i yelled.

He only laughed. " you make me laugh Bells. Don't you understand that we are meant to be together." he asked. " no mike and i are. Your nothing but a brother to me" i said. " maybe now im nothing but i will be" he said. " really i would love to see you try." i said. He laughed. " well i could fuck you until you forget your own name, but Esme raised me to be a gentle men" he said. I laughed. Yeah he's a gentle man alright. " we are Home" Alice yelled through the house. I smiled. "Alice what did you get me" i screamed. She laughed, " a lot of things" she giggled .


End file.
